Return of the Uchiha
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: right well here goes... Sakura is just about over Sasuke, and moving on to a certain Shinobi but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fan fig so I'm sorry if it isn't any good or there are many spelling mistakes because I'm new at this … just so you know this is from Sakura's point of view because I love her and am glad that she finally isn't useless!!! Took her lone enough …

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a while, or should I say a very long time since that day… the day I finally realised that _he_ wasn't coming back. Not now and I doubt that he ever would.

There was no reason to come back here after all, his family was gone he turned against his friends and left me. He had cut all ties from this place and wasn't coming back. But there was a part of me that felt sympathy for everything he went through, he did loose his family and everything that he knew but there was a larger part of me, a part that consumed me that spread through me day after day that he was gone. A part that _hated_ him for leaving us behind for not realising that there where still people that cared about him! That wanted him to stay! But all he could care about was avenging!

Sorry I just have to get a lot of anger off my chest.

Yes so it had been a while since he left… about nine years to be exact. I was now twenty two years old and had moved on with my life – or so I thought. Naruto has become a very successful Jonin and I have done the same in the medical career. I was finally proud with myself I found my strong point and I was sticking to it. And better yet I was not alone, Ino had joined me and we were finally friends again which made me happy.

I was happy… finally…

The one thing that always got me down though was the romance in Konoha. It seemed like everyone was getting what they wanted… Naruto finally – after this long – recognised Hinata's affection towards him and was considerably nicer than before, though he still did tend to ask me out places constantly but I think he believes that I'll grow to love him. Which I have just not in that way. Though I do hang around with him a lot, we are good friends now but he is still an idiot. Neji is getting closer and closer to Ten-Ten but if someone asks he wont admit it… men…

Then there was Shikamaru and Ino, yes they are together now. After Shikamaru's little fling with Temari and she left he found Ino and they have been together ever since. Sweet really, but she does dominate the relationship so he did turn out like his parents after all.

That leaves Choji, Kiba, Rock-Lee and Gaara. Choji continues to love only food and filling the bottomless pit that is his stomach. I have been hanging around with Kiba a lot more its strange how much he reminds me of Naruto well maybe a little smarter. Lee has continued to train determined to surpass Naruto and Neji and following me on the side. Bless him…

Gaara however has become KazaKage, _go him!_ He tends to visit every time Naruto is in the village and not on missions. He seems to have taken a liking to him. And I believe that he is a nice guy once you know how to be with him and once he knows your not out to get him. He has many friends now well for him anyway. He also does anything in his power to help Lee; the guilt is still there even though Lee long forgave him.

That morning was like any other… I woke up a little late and had to jog to work but that was how I liked it because of the exercise. I met Ino outside the flower shop and we both went to the hospital together. Tsunade-sama would be there checking up on us as she usually was. And we'd go about our daily business, dealing with patients and what not.

Little things in work would remind me of him, a flash of black hair or a fast gust of wind blowing passed me, but I repeated the same words over and over in m head… _he's not coming back_…_ I'm over him_… it sounds lame really but it worked and I'd go back to my rounds.

I kept myself busy as much as possible to take my mind off subjects like him and found that the longer I did this the more it worked. But I still wasn't at the _he's just a passed memory that means nothing to me _stage. I hoped that I would get there soon.

You know the saying – time heals anything… I believed that…

Work ended as per usual but I found myself staying another two or so hours before I actually left, what was there to go home to? There was no need to rush. Naruto was on a mission with Kiba and Shikamaru so I couldn't hang around with them. Then someone blast through the staff room doors.

"SAKURA!!" I knew that voice and I was waiting for the next line that would make me want to kill him, bless him.

"SAKURA!!" here it comes… "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE COME SING TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!" and there it was, seriously Lee was turning out too much like Gai sensei that's one of the reasons I wouldn't go out with him. Though I did love him like I did Naruto. He ran into the room and grabbed my hand.

"Come Sakura we shall go see the others and drink sake and enjoy our YOUTH!" seriously thinking of erasing that word from his brain.

"Sorry Lee I have work to do."

"Sakura, Ino informed me that your shift ended hours ago so you will come even if I have to make you." He smiled and grabbed my hand and swung me into his arms and with that lighting speed he ran me out of the hospital. This again reminded me or him, he used to run this fast. I shook my head, shaking him and all my thoughts of him away.

I was placed on the floor and there I saw everyone, Ino, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto all sat around a table with saka glasses in there hand and smiling at me. They where back, and I didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Come on Sakura, sit down and have a drink with us!" Ino smiled and that's exactly what I did. I sat down next to Kiba and opposite Naruto and I found myself smiling and I mean really smiling… _time does heal everything after all_.

That night it's safe to say I got completely and utterly smashed! But I'm weird when I'm drunk, I still know what's going on around me but I'm slower and I know what not to do and what to do but I always do the wrong one without even thinking. It was a strange experience I must admit.

"Sakura do you want me to walk you home?" came a handsome voice from beside me, I turned sluggishly to look at Kiba. I smiled though the reason he laughed was not because of my smile but because at that very moment my hand slipped off the table and I banged my elbow on the corner of the chair I was sat on.

"Aww!!" I laughed, Ino burst into laugher and said.

"Maybe you should go home?" I laughed.

"I thinks yours rights" I slurred. I got up and fell flat on my face. Everyone laughed especially me.

"She is enjoying her YOUTH!" well you can guess who that was. But then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up right.

"I'll take her." I turned to see the smiling face of Kiba.

"S'kay really I'm fine." I stepped forward and fell again.

"No your not I'm taking you, see you guys tomorrow, or okay its one o' clock see you later I suppose." He smiled again.

"Bye-bye!" was all I could get out.

He took me to my door no matter how many times I stumbled he laughed it off. He helped me inside and placed me on a soft surface which I guessed was my bed.

I fazed in a out of reality my eyes begging me to sleep. I felt something soft on my forehead and knew it was a kiss, someone had kissed me, I opened my eyes and saw a brown smudge. I closed me eyes again and the next time I opened my eyes I saw a black smudge hanging over me.

"Sasuke- kun?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of my SasuSaku fanfic called RETURN, Okay this is my first fan fig so I'm sorry if it isn't any good or there are many spelling mistakes because I'm new at this … just so you know this is from Sakura's point of view because I love her and am glad that she finally isn't useless!!! Took her lone enough …

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I woke up the next morning and lay in my bed reflecting on the previous night.

I was happily surprised that it wasn't that bad, that I wasn't that bad, yes I did fall down a lot, well more than a lot, and I did make a few people laugh… well I made all of my friends laugh but I had fun. The most fun I've had in a very long time. And I was glad.

I remembered Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata where the only ones that where sober there, Ino and Kiba where tipsy but if they where there any longer they would have been out of it. Then there was Naruto, Ten-Ten and I where absolutely out of our heads drunk! I suppose I take after Tsunade with her love of sake. I smiled.

Then there was getting home, I vaguely remember Kiba bring me home and someone kissing me on the forehead. OH MY GOD! I saw Sasuke! I sprang up in my bed. Did I really see him? Was he back? Why am I caring its not like he's going to be any different, just the same old cold Sasuke… that I cared- NO I wasn't allowed to think of it! But it did make me sad I couldn't completely get him out of my mind. But I tried; I wasn't allowed to feel anything for him, not after he left, not when he broke my heart…

Then I felt something near me in my bed and my eyes widened. What the hell was in MY bed! I turned slowly and saw a brow scruff of hair next to me below my covers. I slowly pulled the covers back to find a fully clothed KIBA!

"KIBA!" I raised my voice, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ BED!!" I pressed myself against the wall.

"Sakura please stop yelling…" he mumbled.

"THEN TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU WHERE SLEEPING IN MY BED!" Ok I'm the fist to admit that I was overreacting but come on he was IN my bed!

"STOP YELLING I TRIED TO LEAVE BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!" he grabbed me by the shoulders as he sat up in _my_ bed.

"Why the hell wouldn't I let _you_ leave?!"

"You say that like you hate me?" his eyes dimmed from there usual excited self.

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT I AM A LITTLE UPTIGHT WHEN I FIND A GUY IN MY BED! COME ON I'M GOING TO BE A LITTLE PISSED!" I glared at him and he did the same back. His breath was heavy and for some reason I just wanted to reach forward and- what the hell am I thinking! I pulled away.

"Well I'll leave then if you don't want me here!" he said this with a fierce voice but all I saw was sadness in his eyes. I looked down.

"Don't go giving me the guilt trip it's not fair!"

"I tried to leave but every time I moved you would hold on tighter." He laughed remembering something I didn't. "But if you don't want me here I'll just go!" he got up and strode out of my room.

Oh MEN… yes he did remind me of Naruto-kun.

Wait a minute if Kiba was here all night then how did I see Sasuke? And who kissed me? This and that strange urge of guilt over me. It was so annoying not being able to get it off my mind all day.

The day passed by slowly, Ino was already in work as I rushed all there was there only getting there on time by seconds no more. But we didn't have time to talk we where really busy all day. But I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Work was boring and b the end I wasn't home until half six. Konoha was buzzing with the voices of people on there way out to drink sake which made me smile. _Life goes on no matter where you are Sasuke_…_ then why can't I move on_? I shook it off again and moved over to my window and it brought a smile to my face… no one was suffering any more… good.

Then something caught my eye, a black smudge over the rooftops that moved very fast, so fast…

"Sasuke-kun." I breathed.

And the smudge was gone, leaving me to wonder if… then I saw Kiba walk passed my house his head held down it looked like he was walking Akamaru. He looked up and the sky and then his eyes wandered to my house and to me, a ghost of a smile on his lips, his lips that my eyes lingered at. I wasn't sure why but they just did.

I looked away and turned into my room closing the window behind me. I walked to my shelf where three pictures sat, one of me and Ino outside the hospital, one of Naruto, Sai and me at the age of fifteen. There was the picture of Naruto, me and… Sasuke when we where thirteen… teem seven.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

That knocking snapped me out of my little trance. I ran down my stairs and when I got to the door it knocked again. I pulled the door open and someone shoved passed me. My door was pushed closed and I was shoved into my living room.

"What the fuck is going on!" I yelled as I stumbled onto the floor.

"What you can't even bare to look at me now!!" a familiar voice yelled… I looked up and saw Kiba.

"What the fuck are you doing!? SHOVING ME INTO MY OWN HOME! PUSHING ME ON THE FLOOR!"

"WELL CAN YOU!" Kiba yelled but in his eyes anger wasn't the only thing there.

"It's not that, I just came inside don't take everything so personally!" I got up onto my feet and brushed off my clothes. I looked up at him and he was frowning at the floor.

"You where smiling, then you saw me and you looked different, sad or annoyed I don't know but then you went inside. Are you telling me it wasn't because of me?" he seemed no he was hurt. I stepped closer and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Yes and no." was all I answered.

I sat down on the floor next to the little table that was the centre my room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sat down next to me and leaned back on his arms, almost lying.

"Yes – being that I feel kind of awkward." I smiled. "No in I was getting a little down and was going to go in sooner anyway." I paused I could tell Kiba couldn't I? "Kiba can I ask you something?"

"Ye course what?" I looked at the floor.

"The other night we didn't do anything did we?" he laughed and shook his head. "Was there any point when u left at all?" he thought a moment.

"Well only the two minutes I went to get you a bucket." He smiled, "No." so Sasuke could have been there after all…

"Because I saw something… I opened my eyes and think I saw you then I closed them and the next time I opened them I saw someone else… I thought I saw Sasuke…" he suddenly frowned. "Did you kiss me on the forehead?"

"No." he said through pierced lips. "That… bastard was here!" I was surprised by his tone of voice I looked over to find him looking down and shaking with anger. My eyes widened what was wrong with him? "Was there anywhere else you saw him!?"

"I _thought_ I saw him outside on the roof but I couldn't be sure. KIBA CALM DOWN!"

"WOULD YOU TAKE HIM BACK?! IF HE CAME HERE AND WANTED YOU, WOULD YOU TAKE HIM BACK! AFTER ALL HES DONE?!" he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the floor.

"I don't know Kiba, but he'd never want me anyway…" I whispered half scared of the state Kiba was in I mean what the hell was happening to him and that question scared me… would I? After everything he did would I take him back?

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT AFTER WHAT HE DID, WHAT HE'D PUT THE VILLAGE THROUGH, NARUTO THROUGH! WHAT WE WENT THROUGHT TO GET HIM BACK AND WHAT HE PUT YOU THROUGH THAT YOU WOULD TAKE HIM BACK!" he was glaring at me.

"I. don't. know." I said each word with anger. "GET OFF ME ALREADY!" I yelled and glared back at him back. Then he did something that surprised me. with such force he leant in and pressed his lips against mine and he froze up like he was just now realising what he had done. He was about to pull away when I found myself kissing him back. My eyes slowly closed and my arms wrapped around his neck and his slipped around my waist and back…

What the hell was I doing??


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third part of my sasu saku kiba fanfic called RETURN now this one is a little how do I put this a little sexual and no I'm not always like this but it just developed in this way so I hope you like and I apologise for the spelling now

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a few minutes of kissing him I was pleasantly surprised how comfortable I was with him. I mean come on who would have put me with him, I was kissing Kiba! I had never thought about him like this before I was always so wrapped up in Sasuke even if I denied it a lot… but now that I was in this situation all I could think about was him and how perfect I thought he was, how extremely handsome. I suppose I had always known it but never admitted it.

His hand glided up my backbone sending shivers through me, my breathing was unstable and erratic. Ok I have to admit I was enjoying myself here, come on wouldn't you. He found it funny that my heart was jumping out of my chest and the slightest touch to my skin made me quiver. He gripped onto my hips and pulled me closer if that was possible. He finally pulled away smiling.

"I'm glad I did that." He smiled a goofy smile that made me laugh. "I knew you had a soft spot for Me." he scoffed

"Ha!" I shifted from under him. "You're big headed aren't you? Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't happening again I can't let it." I stated stubbornly as I got up and began to walk out of the room but he got up and stood in front of me. It really happened I was moving on… took me nine years… I was so glad.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "It will never happen again?" I nodded again. He saw it as a challenge… it wasn't intended but I suppose it could be fun. I smiled.

"Yes really." I walked passed him to my stairs. But I soon found footstep coming behind me, so I speeded up. But he was too fast, faster than me anyway and he blocked my way before I could retreat upstairs. He stared down at me.

"I think it will… in fact I know it will…" he pressed his lips against mine again, tenderly do begin with, and licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. Without thinking I gladly gave it to him, parting my lips slightly which was all he needed before his tongue slid in and his kiss became fierce again. Pushing me against the wall in my hall, his arms on either side of my head, hands pressing against the wall stopping me for moving. He pulled back slightly I could still feel his breathe against my lips out foreheads pressed together my eyes where closed as he said.

"See I said it would." I could hear the smirk in his voice and my eyes snapped open I was about to pull away when he pressed his lips against mine again forcing me against the wall again.

Words repeated in my head…

Moving on,

Moving on,

In a world where love dominates,

And hearts are healed and broken,

I'm moving on,

I'm moving on,

Was that a good thing?

To love and lost but to love again?

Would you be betraying the first love?

Or merely facing the facts?

He never loved,

He never loved you,

He was cold,

Loveless,

Moving on,

Moving on,

Yes it was time for moving on,

I remember reading that once whilst in the library on one of my days off when I didn't want my thoughts to take over I'd go to read to take my mind off everything, anything.

Everything but him.

Kiba's hands slid down from the wall at the side of my head and slid down my side and glided my back bone sending a course of shivers through my body. He pulled away slightly. His lips still pressed against mine enough to keep my eyes closed.

"Sakura-Chan…" he breathed just brushing his lips against mine teasing me. I growled and shoved my lips against his, my arms flashing around his neck and pulling him closer. He laughed at my eagerness and pushed my harder into the wall, so hard I though he was going to push me through it.

Like if he let me go I would run away. I could taste his longing his lust in my mouth as he kissed me and I knew there was something there, a spark between us that drove me crazy. Could he be what Sasuke was to me? Could he feel about me the same as I felt about Sasuke? Could he love me or was he using me?

At least I'm not invisible anymore….

I found myself longing for him… it was strange, was this lust or love? I had always had a small spot for Kiba but I'd never dreamt it would be in that way…

My fingers curled into his hair, his hands gripped into my hips I could feel his nails dig into my flesh; he was gripping on that tight. He finally released from my hips and his hands moved up my body… he fumbled about where to put his hands bless hi he was nervous it was really cute!

I don't know why but he suddenly regained his confidence, like he had made his decision. His hands stopped fidgeting and he made a move. His move being slipping both hands up my thighs and under my top. Our lips parted again as I looked at him, his where closed he was nervous I could tell. But I didn't care what he wanted to do; he could do it all I seemed to want was him. I wanted… him.

He finally opened his eyes to look down his breathing heavy as mine… huh you cant breathe when you where kissing someone who new, a smirk spread across my face. My first kiss… from Kiba… from anyone…

"Sakura… I… I…" I pressed a finger on his lips as a sign that he didn't need to say anything. He looked up at me finally getting the courage. He just stared into my eyes, as he started sliding down the zip on my top. Pulling it down slowly, once it was down he slid it off my shoulders running his fingers over my bare skin. Then he moved to gliding his fingers over my stomach exploring, which again sent tingles through me. He looked back at me a slow smile creep over his face he knew what he was doing to me. He leant in slowly, warning me with his eyes. Kissing me softly, tenderly, I heart my jacket finally hit the floor it as like everything was going in slow motion. I slid my hands under his top and slowly pulled it off him, over his head. My arms wrapped around his neck again and my hands tangled in his hair.

Yes I admit I was going fast for me but it was all the spare of the moment…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _came from my door…

Both our heads snapped up, our breathing heavy, husky…

"Ignore it…" Kiba breathed as he shoved his lips back to mine, his hands wondering once more…

"SAKURA-CHAN IF YOU DON'T COME OUT SOON I'M GONA COME IN I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Naruto yelled.

"Shit!" I whispered as I pulled away and grabbed my top, I threw Kiba's at him as I pulled mine on "Put it on!" I yelled.

"I don't want to… I want you…" he pined like a puppy… god he was more like a little lost puppy than I thought…

"Oh Sweet… But you _have_ to put it back on!" and I shoved it on for him I tidied up my hair and answered the door.

"Hi Naruto-kun how are you?" I said sweetly.

"Hi Sakura-Chan… hi Kiba both of you are on patrol now remember we are on guard if the sound attack again." I nodded I forgot I had to patrol the streets again tonight… damn I was hoping I'd be with Kiba… damn again.

"Ok Naruto ill be there ill just go get changed." I smiled and both Naruto and Kiba left… me alone again…


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth part to RETURN my sasu, saku, kiba fan fic hope you enjoy! And I apologise now for the spelling!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I wondered the streets of Konoha searching for something, anything to take my mind off things that where going through my mind. My mind was buzzing from Kiba and what we almost did only a few hours ago to Sasuke… I believed I'd got over him, I must have. Whenever I thought of him now there would be nothing but anger. When I thought of Kiba I'd find myself smiling, thinking of his handsome, friendly face smiling back at me, but then why did Sasuke keep creeping into my mind…

It felt strange like I was betraying him…

Stupid but true, I still felt like I should be faithful to him, to the memory of the Sasuke I loved not the one that was walking around in Sasuke's body, the monster that took his appearance, he wasn't my Sasuke, my Sasuke died when he knocked me unconscious after thanking me all those years ago… gone to the world…

God sometimes I missed him…

RIGHT this classes as thinking about things that NOT GOOD. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts out. _Right something to do, something to do?_ I searched desperately for something that would occupy my brain.

I heard a crash from somewhere to my left and ran off into that direction. Hey ask for lemons you get lemonade. I smiled just what I needed. I ran as fast as I could in my red corset and black/cream shorts. It was a chilly night but I couldn't be bothered to wear a coat so I chose not to bring one.

I turned left, and then right, then right again around the streets of Konoha but found nothing… but something was there… I could feel something watching me, what the hell was watching me? Why was I being followed? Well it can't be a weak thing because I was anything but weak. So why the hell where they after me? Okay stop it Sakura you're being paranoid.

**Yes you're being paranoid, Sakura you think people are after you and you're crazy coz you talk to yourself.** Inner Sakura said.

_Shut up!_ I yelled at myself.

**See…** inner Sakura said.

Okay stop talking to yourself Sakura and get back to the nagging feeling that someone is watching you… right I cant sense anyone so I'll go with my instanced and say no ones there and walk away. I loosened and turned jumping onto a rooftop and jumped from roof to roof to search as I was meant to in the first place some more.

The night didn't go by fast at all I'd like to say it did. But eventually I gave into my thoughts.

What would I do if he did come back??

Well for starters I'd yell at him… for leaving me, leaving Naruto, his friends, Konoha. Yell at him for being melo dramatic. Stupid emo Uchiha!

Then I don't know I'd probably find a conflicted of interest at this point, part of me would want to go back to him… part of me would hate him, and the final part of me would be my conscience saying _don't be stupid he'll break you again like before… and no one likes broken property…_

No doubt if Sasuke came back Naruto or Rock-Lee wouldn't leave my side… they think they need to protect me HA. Neji would be there as well, he's grown quite fond of me and me of him. Well Lee would be there for other reasons… but then again so might another person… would he? Would Kiba care enough to stick around when things get tough?

Okay now things where getting too serious so I shook off my thoughts again. Damn my stupid mind…

"Sakura!" I heard a yell from behind. As I turned I swear I saw a figure in the corner of my eye, someone that made my eyes go wide but as I did a double take no one was there… okay I really was going insane. I turned back in the direction of the voice to find Naruto.

"Naruto be quiet people are sleeping!" I whispered but in a harsh tone.

"Oh ye sorry I just need to talk to you…" he gave an apologetic smile and carried on. "I wanted to ask if you have been seeing anything strange lately… like that reminded you of… I'm sorry for asking but Sasuke?" my breath caught in my throat and I stared at him. He saw it too it wasn't just me!

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes then…" I nodded.

"Like a flash of black in the corner of my eye or someone sat on top of a building one minute and gone then next…" I said slowly as he nodded agreeing.

"Talking about someone behind there back isn't very nice now is it Naruto, Sakura… long time no see…" I deep voice came from behind… my eyes flashed wide as I heard that voice and Naruto's face just confirmed it.

"Sasuke…" I breathed as I slowly turned my head to look upon Uchiha Sasuke… the once love of my life, smiling his old smirk at me. I felt tears run down my cheek as I saw him… which soon turned to tears of anger.

"Hello Sakura." He smiled at me as if Naruto wasn't even there. That's when Naruto got on defence mode; he turned and stepped in front of me, stepping there to protect me. "Oh Naruto I forgot you where there but I see you have become no less protective of our Sakura than back when I was with you both in team 7. But I hear that there is no need to protect our little Sakura any more she has blossomed well, I famous mednin and the strength to boot. My, my how you've blossomed by the way Sakura you look-"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU CAN'T TALK TO SAKURA ANYMORE! GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE NOW! YOU ARENT WELCOME!" Naruto yelled on the top of his voice, soon nin from all over the village started to appear. Shika, Choji, Neji, Lee and Sai had shown up along with one other person…Kiba.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Kiba growled.

"Dog boy!" Sasuke cheered, "And how are you all these days?"

"Don't you go near our Sakura… Yosh!" Lee also growled I've never heard him growl before… that was weird.

"Lee hello." He said with a pleasant smile, I still just stood there and said nothing I wanted to walk over to him and punch him out of Konoha but I restrained myself. I couldn't trust myself with him…

"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled again.

"Oh shut up dobe… I want to speak to Sakura… alone." And that's about Kiba's breaking point…

"YOU AINT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR SAKURA! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kiba yelled on the top of his lunges. He strolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me my head in his chest.

"You and Sakura…" he paused and laughed. "I thought you had higher standards Sakura." He mused.

"Anyone is better than you Uchiha…"

"Sakura…" he looked into my eyes, deep, deep into them. "I've come back for you, you have to believe that I have changed…" that there was my breaking point I tore away from Kiba and ran pull pelt all the way to my house. I was pathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

Right here is the fifth part to RETURN so I hope you enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I've changed._" Those where his words, but my ears where defying me they had to be, Sasuke didn't want me, he couldn't!

But if my ears where defying me so where my eyes, I didn't see him he isn't back I refuse to believe it! I refuse damn it!!

I ran into my house and slammed my door shut… no it wasn't happening it wasn't, I was over him, he didn't say that, he couldn't, he wouldn't! I stumbled into my living room and collapsed on the floor right in front of my sofa. I just sat there staring into space, could this be happening to me to me, everything I wanted for three years after he left was happening now, but I was over him, wasn't I?

Of course it was…

Was I in denial?

"This isn't happening…" I whispered to myself still only seeing my thoughts.

"Yes it is." Was all I heard? I blinked and snapped back into reality. My eyes looked at the floor and I saw a pair of sandals, my head lifted and I saw him standing before me, tears began to flow. He bent down and grabbed my shoulders pulling me to stand up. I stood before him my eyes wide and as you can imagine I was confused as hell. Why? Why now? Why me? a few years ago and I would have jumped into his arms and smothered him like there was no tomorrow. But now I hated the person I was, so obsessed, thinking of nothing but him, I liked the way I could now control my life the way I wanted it, but there was this feeling that creeped back into my head, I suddenly felt giddy.

I wasn't going to let him in!

Not this time…

I stepped backwards away from him and he just looked at me as if all this petty like move wouldn't stop him. He stepped forward and I repeated my move.

"Sakura don't be-" he began, but I stopped him.

"NO! STOP SASUKE! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! OK I DON'T WANT YOU HERE...!" I began,

"But Sakura I came back for you."

"No you came back for yourself and I'm sick of you and your selfish ways okay. I've moved on." I looked down at the floor… part of what I said was true… but I was still working through which part… I was confused and needed to think. To do that I needed time… alone time…

"Sakura I know more than most the pain you went through but don't shut me out now I've finally realised that I… believe me this is hard to say… I think I love you and that's why I am back." He grabbed my shoulders again and tried to pull me closer but I was rooted there. On the spot I wouldn't let him do this to me, not again, that was the one thing I wasn't confused about.

"No Sasuke… the key word in that sentence was – I THINK I love you, oh and if you did love me I shouldn't be hard to tell me, shouldn't be hard at all." I pulled myself out of his grip and walked towards my front door and he followed, I opened it and gestured for him to leave. "Now leave before I do something I will regret, I said leave…"

"Sakura…"

"NO LEAVE NOW!"

"hn." He walked out the door and I sighed.

"Now that's the Sasuke I know…" he turned around with a shocked face and that was my queue to close the door and that's what I did.

"That was very strong of you… too bad it wasn't very convincing." I turned as was shocked to see who was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another edition! Hope you like! By the way these characters are kind of OC sorry…

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

RECAP!

"Sakura…"

"NO LEAVE NOW!"

"hn." He walked out the door and I sighed.

"Now that's the Sasuke I know…" he turned around with a shocked face and that was my queue to close the door and that's what I did.

"That was very strong of you… too bad it wasn't very convincing." I turned as was shocked to see who was there.

END RECAP!

"Kiba… Naruto…" I breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"When you ran off we decided to take care of Uchiha but we found you yelling at him. Go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto smiled his childish grin at me. My eyes wondered to Kiba and I found him looking at the floor frowning.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" he nodded the smile still there, "can you go and inform Tsunade that Sasuke is back?" he nodded and walked out of my door. Leaving Kiba and I to talk… yay… I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Kiba, I... it wasn't… like-" I stuttered for the right words.

"Sakura…I don't want to be in the middle of this okay? I just want to know if what you said was true; did you really want him out or where you doing that for some other reason?" Kiba's eyes never left the floor. "Because… when… when I kissed you it wasn't because of a strange lust about being there at the moment, I… I kissed you because I like you… I like you a… a lot and I need to know if there's much point in me trying since _he_ came back…"

"Kiba…" I said as I walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, but I wasn't that close, about an arms length away from him. I didn't want to get to close in case he was going to leave… stupid but true. "Don't stop please…" was all I said and his head snapped back up to stare into my eyes. I was surprised by his reaction when he shoved his lips against mine furiously but after a second moved away and stared at the floor again. "What Kiba?"

"I don't want to get to attached to you… after all you where in love with him for years." I sighed and reached my lips up to his and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't be stupid." I pressed my lips to his cheek and placed light kisses up to his ear. "I haven't loved him for a while, and for some reason any feelings I had for him even now disappear whenever you are around… I think that I like you Kiba, I'm not going to let the Uchiha ruin that." I pulled my head away and looked into his eyes waiting for a response.

For what felt like a very long moment I didn't think he was going to give me one.

But then his forehead touched mine and his lips slowly touched mine. I felt his body tense and I lost control. My arms flung around his neck ad I depend the kiss. Okay I wasn't sure if this was lust but it felt good and I didn't even think about stopping. His hands travelled over my body and eventually resting on my hips and pulling me closer still.

"Kiba-" but he refused to let his lips prat from mine. He turned us around we almost fell but where caught by the wall.

"Sakura…" he breathed against my lips, "Will you be mine?"

"It's too late Kiba…" I breathed my eyes still closed my forehead leaning against his.

"What?" he seemed shocked by this and I opened my eyes to face a pair of concerned… no scared eyes. I smiled.

"I meant as in its too late because you have me even if you don't want me." I laughed slightly but it turned out more like a sigh.

"I love you." He breathed and my eyes where wide.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

KIBA'S POV

I couldn't believe it I actually said it too her… I told her that I loved her… how I could be so stupid. That was sure to scare her away! STUPID SON OF A BITC-

My mind was stopped at that moment by Sakura forcing me against a wall and kissing me with all the force Sakura Haruno owned… which was a lot. I felt warm liquid flow down my cheek and realised that it wasn't flowing down mine but hers and because we where so close the tears touched my skin as well.

"K-i-b-a…" she whispered slowly. Just to hear her say my name like that it made my stomach jump and flip. Damn just her voice did things to me. I pressed her against me again feeling her hips grind against mine sending shivers through me.

"Kiba… my room…" and my heart stopped, but I didn't waste a moment, I grabbed her hips and jerked her up so that she had her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked up the stairs, with Sakura in my arms.

They entered her room and dropped to her bed me on top. We kissed through the night and one thing led to another and another and so on and so forth…. I think its fair to say I was on cloud nine


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another edition! Hope you like! By the way these characters are kind of OC sorry…

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

RECAP!

"K-i-b-a…" she whispered slowly. Just to hear her say my name like that it made my stomach jump and flip. Damn just her voice did things to me. I pressed her against me again feeling her hips grind against mine sending shivers through me.

"Kiba… my room…" and my heart stopped, but I didn't waste a moment, I grabbed her hips and jerked her up so that she had her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked up the stairs, with Sakura in my arms.

They entered her room and dropped to her bed me on top. We kissed through the night and one thing led to another and another and so on and so forth…. I think it's fair to say I was on cloud nine

END RECAP!

I woke up the next morning to find the sun shining through my window; I blinked and moaned, brushing my pink hair out of my face. Damn sunlight waking me up, I'm still tired… huff.

Then I felt something tighten around my waist, my eyes shot open and all sleepiness was gone without a trace, she turned to find a half asleep Kiba sat against her back. She was shocked then the memory of last night flashed through her brain… oh!

"Morning my little cherry blossom." He yawned and pulled me closer again, this time she gave in with a sheepish grin.

"Morning… what do you want me to call you?" I asked… I had never done anything like this before and it was a little weird in her opinion, what was she meant to say? If she said what was running through her mind she'd be embarrassed so that was a no, no.

"What?" Kiba laughed leaning on one elbow and turning her on her back so that she was looking right at him.

"It's just that… well… this… all of this is all new to me… and I don't know how to act, the right way to act." By the end I was looking down at my fingers while I fiddled with them… I was embarrassed and I knew I would be. I regretted saying anything but he just laughed and caressed my cheek. I blushed crimson again damn my natural reactions.

"Sakura…" he breathed coming closer to me, his face centimetres away from mine. I gasped; still it would take me a while to get used to the closeness… "My cute little cherry blossom, you are so… what's the word… adorable." I laughed at him but he carried on. "Anything you do, anything at all is fine with me, I care deeply for you and all I want is to be with you. So stop worrying about stupid things and do what comes natural." Again he laughed and lay back down next to me.

Kiba was amazing! I mean come one! How cute was that!

**Didn't you notice he said cared for you a lot… not loved you?** Inner Sakura chanted.

_OMG calm down it's been what a day?! I DON'T **EXPECT** him to say that yet BAKA, stop trying to ruin it! Troublesome inner!_ I said back.

I curled up next to Kiba my head in the arch of his neck.

"I will be with you for ever and always." I said simply.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

I sighed and began to get up but was pulled back down…

"And where do you think you are going?" Kiba laughed gripping tighter around my waist…

"To answer the door, I'll be right back. I promise." I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, he obviously wasn't satisfied with that so he pulled me in turned the kiss to passionate. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gave without a second thought. He pulled me closer make the kiss deeper when I pulled away slightly our lips still touching.

"Kibaaaaaa I HAVE to answer the door." I smiled and pulled away.

"Fine he grunted pulling a pouting face, I sighed he was too good at that.

**Damn he's good at that…**

_Oh hell yes…_

I walked down the stares with a small dressing gown on and hid behind the door when I answered it. And was shoved as someone walked into the house.

I followed the figure into the room and saw who it was.

"Sasuke I told you yesterday and will tell you again… get out of my FREAKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" I was silenced by his hand over my mouth.

"Shh Sakura, I see you dressed to impress Me." he smirked and I glared the AROGANT SON OF A BITCH! Actually I can't say that his mother was lovely… new insult… THAT ARROGANT DICK HEAD… again he doesn't have a dick so cant call him that… god this was hard! New insult… AROGANT PRICK… yes! That works! YAY!

**Don't you think you should get back to the problem at hand… **

_Oh right sorry! _

"No she is dressed to impress **_Me_**." someone said pulling the prick off me… yes that fits perfectly for him. Arms wrapped around my waist form behind and I felt myself melt into his body. Sasuke stood strait looking at Kiba and glared.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke asked… man he was pissed.

"Well if you must know I'm cuddling with my girlfriend."

"You're **_WHAT_**!" Sasuke screamed so lowed I felt like I had to cover me ears.

"You know… girlfriend, lover, companion… one you love… that enough?" Kiba smirked and I felt myself blush.

**never thought you'd be in the situation did you?...** inner Sakura smirked.

_Oh hell no!_

"Since when has **_This_** been going on?" Sasuke asked. Shaking with fury.

"Well two or so days in the actual relationship but a while before that." He smiled his smile. Again I blushed. Sasuke breathed heavily…

"You just wait dog boy I'll be back and on that day… you'll regret taking away **_my cherry blossom_." **And with a poof he was gone…


	8. Sequel!

_**HI! ALL!**_

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger ending but I thought it would be good to leave it there and that's where I left it. BUT I have good news… Sequel!**_

_**Yes, yes that's right there will be a sequel! With Sakura and Sasuke and Kiba and Naruto … hell! All the gang! Its going to be called **__**Came back for you as promised**__** hope you like! It will be up by the weekend and its going to be a very long one shot! What do you think? Let me know!**_

_**So keep an eye out on my profile if you liked this story!**_

_**XflyXawayXangelX**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
